icingthehedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Icing The Hedgehog Wiki
"Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm telling you this because I'm smarter than you." Icing the Hedgehog (ハリネズミをアイシングHarinezumi o aishingu) is the official fan character of Vanillasurfboard on Deviantart and fan-based character inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Background Story | data4 = | label5 = Label 5 | data5 = Data 5 | header6 = Main 6 |Box title = Physical Description|image = |Row 1 title = Gender|Row 1 info = Female|Row 2 title = Height|Row 2 info = 91 cm (2'10")|Row 3 title = Weight|Row 3 info = 25 kg (55 lbs)|Row 4 title = Fur|Row 4 info = White|Row 5 title = Skin|Row 5 info = Light Peach|Row 6 title = Eyes|Row 6 info = Lime Green}} | data4 = | label5 = Label 5 | data5 = Data 5 | header6 = Main 6 |Box title = Alignment and character traits|image = |Row 1 title = Alignment|Row 1 info = Good|Row 2 title = Likes|Row 2 info =* Being around water * Silver the hedgehog * Princess Elise * Soleanna & its people * Peaches * Surfing * Sonic and his friends |Item 1 in your list|Item 2 in your list|Item 3 in your list|Item 4 in your list|etc. |Row 3 title =Dislikes |Row 3 info =* Iblis * Mephiles * Solaris * Blaze (to a degree) * Fire/Heat * Being held down/restrained * Dr. Eggman |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = }} During the past events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), the Duke of Soleanna was in the state of mourning over the loss of his wife. This lead to the beginning of the Solaris Project to resurrect the duchess with the aid of the Flames of Hope. Left to care for his daughter Elise III – who was also heartbroken – and emotionally recover from the tragedy by himself, he began to conspire a new project. A new project that would provide a new friend for Elise and her protector should she find trouble. So with the Solaris Project on hold, he began designing a female hedgehog that would become Icing the hedgehog, royal bodyguard and friend to Princess Elise III. In contrast to Solaris (whom he was cross with for being uncooperative), Icing’s design was influenced by the power of the moon; the gravitational pull and push of the ocean’s water. Bestowing water powers unto Icing was also a reflection on Soleanna’s iconic feature: water.cing was completed and brought into the world a few days following as the Duke tirelessly worked on her to perfection. Icing’s first physical appearance was a small child who appeared too fragile to protect his daughter, but the Duke was already enamored with his creation and could see a redeeming future with Icing in the mix. He presented Icing a special pill that aged her to a healthy teenage hedgehog who Elise then fell in love with. Their bond formed almost immediately, and the Duke was thrilled with the results of a successful project and a happy daughter. Icing was very kind to the staff of the royal palace and she possessed a kind of wit that charmed the palace’s inhabitants, easily becoming a part of the royal family almost like the missing puzzle piece the Duchess filled. Days later the Duke returned to his Solaris project, negotiating with the God to listen to his pleas, causing Solaris to lash out with its vicious flames. Just before the explosion, Elise comes running in to find her father, Icing trailing behind her looking quite alarmed when she notices broken glass littering the ground and the Duke on his knees. She runs over to protect them from Solaris’ flames, creating a horrible burn on her back as it pierced through her protective water barrier and creating more harm to the Duke and Elise than good. Shortly after, time-travellers Silver and Shadow the hedgehog walk into the charred laboratory room to witness the Duke sealing Iblis within his daughter's soul. The Duke’s dying wish to Silver was to bring his daughter to safety, so Silver scoops up the unconscious Elise and brings her outside the palace. Silver had not noticed the white hedgehog that was thrown to the side of the room by the flames' wrath. Once Icing regained enough strength to stand, she grieved over the singed body of the Duke and blamed herself for such a failure, thus beginning an internal self-deprecating cycle. Icing noticed through her tears that the princess was missing. A spark of hope willed her to leave the laboratory in hopes that the princess had been rescued and, to her absolute relief, Icing found Elise resting on the side of a tree, holding a chaos emerald. Once Icing had fretfully examined the princess for injuries she could heal, her sharp green eyes zeroed in on the blue chaos emerald in Elise’s small hands. Once all was well and Icing brought Elise back to safety in the Castle proper, Icing did her best to deflect the loss of Elise’s father and keep her from crying for many years after by helping her see the light in every situation. Icing struggled keeping Elise happy, partly because she feels partly at fault for the death of the Duke, but she tried to harden her resolve and be a strong and optimistic guardian for her for ten years to the present timeline. Once Princess Elise took control of her kingdom when coming of age, she promoted Icing to protecting the capital and taking charge of the city guards. Ten years into the paradoxical present, Elise has been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and Icing must track her down to save her and bring her home. On Icing's journey to rescue the princess, she meets Sonic and learns of their similar goals. Icing splits up and heads to the Kingdom Valley in an attempt to catch Eggman aboard the Egg Carrier. While en route, Icing runs into a familiar silver hedgehog in the Soleanna forest. Icing recognizes him as the hedgehog that Elise mentioned and described many times who saved her that day after the accident. While Silver fumbles a bit at seeing this widely known hedgehog in front of him, Silver feels a spark of recognition and an awakening of dormant infatuation for Icing. She leaves in a hurry though feeling confused with her past and returns to Soleanna after Sonic had promised to save the princess for her. Silver and Icing meet again though as she was heading back to the castle and eventually they end up spending more time with each other than anticipated and become very close. Presently, Icing is Princess Elise's royal bodyguard, also guarding the capital of Soleanna. Abilities and Powers Icing has the power to bend water and to heal with. She uses her powers to surf waves to get a speed boost and when fighting, her hands become overflown in water to do extra damage. Because she has the special power to bend water, she is able to breath underwater for at least 30 minutes. When Icing heals others, her hands glow with water and she is completely focused on it. If she is interrupted while healing, she may become powerless for a limited time. She is unable to heal herself and unable to cure sicknesses/diseases. Icing has an average running speed of a regular hedgehog but she is very light on her feet, giving her the ability to be very stealthy and agile. Actually, her feet are used a lot in combat; they are used in powerful kicks towards the enemies, especially because the soles of her shoes are crafted from pure smelted power rings. Though, one her down falls are her size, which is being a bit smaller than most of the others, but Icing doesn't let that get in her way too much. She also cant stand high pitched noises or extremely loud noises due to her ears being super sensitive and can hear whispers a mile away. There is a burn still present from the accident 10 years ago leaving her back extremely vulnerable to damage, which is why Icing likes to have her hair long. Personality Icing is a sassy, intelligent hedgehog who can be aggressive at times and a total sweet heart at others. Not afraid to speak her mind and has a strong sense of adventure, Icing is strong willed and optimistic and incredibly selfless. Icing is unusually smart, yet still not as technologically and scientifically smart as Eggman; Icing excels in having a very big vocabulary, and vast knowledge on academic information and is always willing to learn new facts, but is completely stupid when it comes to relationships. She is casually open (to a degree) with civilians in Soleanna and treats them with respect as they do her, some are even fans of her, especially children see her as the town hero. At times she can be a bit intolerant and irritable, but she is usually able to keep herself intact when she feels that way, afraid that if someone might push her, she might lash out on an innocent person. She has developed a strong sense of determination as well, trying to prove herself worthy after her "slip-up" in the laboratory, even if the princess bares no ill-will towards her. Icing would never admit it but the scar on her back makes her feel insecure. Not only is it a reminder of that awful day 10 years ago, but she thinks it's unsightly and gets very self-conscious when it is mentioned. Interactions with Others Princess Elise Elise and Icing share a special familial relationship. Elise remembered her father giving Icing to her as her protection, or now bodyguard. '' As much as Icing did not want to be tied down by the responsibilities of being a bodyguard, she remembered what her purpose of existence was and what she and the past Elise went through, she felt responsible to protect the princess after bitterly failing in the Duke's Laboratory. Elise remembers seeing her father treat Icing as if she were part of her family when she was first created and ever since then, Elise had always treated her with special kindness. Over time, Icing also became in charge of protecting the capital of Soleanna as well. Elise continues to provide Icing with her own bedroom and service at her castle too make her less tense about remaining by her side. Icing is a positive reinforcement for Elise in times when she feels overwhelmed and on the verge of tears or anxious and Elise genuinely appreciates Icing's presence. They are very close and very comfortable in each other's space and Icing will protect her at all costs. Silver the Hedgehog Silver subtly shows a romantic interest in Icing ever since he returned to Soleanna. He is smitten with her wit, charm and her unwavering loyalty to Soleanna. Once they found each other once again, after all the time that had passed and through their current crisis', Silver and Icing soon became inseparable. Icing playfully teases him in fondness and though Icing may be a bit oblivious to Silver's advances, she cares for him greatly in a platonic(?) way. Icing places absolute trust in Silver in almost any situation, and Silver returns the notion. Icing also looks at Silver in such a warm manor that makes Silver's heart melt, always grateful for saving Elise's life so many years ago. She also holds him very close and dear to her and would stand up for Silver without a second thought. In a way, Icing gives Silver motivation to approach situations in an intellectual perspective. Sonic the Hedgehog Icing acts more of a confidant for Sonic. They are somewhat close, not inseparably close, but close enough that Sonic trusts her with advice and personal information. Sonic and Icing share a similar sort of attitude (witty, adventurous, etc.) which is why they can be friendly towards each other. Both loving freedom and not being held down, Icing greatly envies Sonic's free will to travel around the globe as he pleases. She hopes to travel one day with Sonic and his friends or Silver. Amy Rose Amy Rose and Icing tend to have different outlooks on the world but they find friendship within their differences. Icing is confused as to why the pink hedgehog talks so highly and intimately of Sonic and Amy harmlessly teases her for being so clueless. Icing likes her optimism and bright personality They occasionally enjoy debating about different fashion tastes and favorite foods. Amy and Cream and Icing like to have tea at local cafes in Soleanna for fun. Shadow the Hedgehog Icing gets along with Shadow casually. She is oddly intrigued with his past but she does not want to become involved in his turmoil. Shadow treats her normally with his grumpiness but he has respect for her but he sees her nothing more than a friend as Icing feels mutually the same. Icing also respects him and does not judge him by his dark, mysterious presence but she remains wary of him. They can tolerate each other, normally. If they had a choice though, they wouldn't choose to be around one another. Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles the Echidna Icing doesn't know Tails or Knuckles too well. Though Sonic and Icing are friends, Icing has never gotten the opportunity to get to know the rest of Sonic's team. Blaze the Cat Icing and Blaze cannot stand to be around one another. The two first crossed paths in New City shortly after Silver departed for the Train Station. Icing caught a glimpse of Blaze using her fire powers and that automatically alerted her to warn Blaze about the safety of civilians (and partly due to her anxiety about fire). Icing is wary and tries her best to stay away from Blaze and her flame. Blaze believes that Icing is much too casual and unprofessional for her job so the two do not get along very well. Mephiles the Dark Icing is absolutely terrified of Mephiles and anything related to Solaris and its power. She understands where his power comes from and what it can do to those around her and she feels vulnerable to him should he attack. The Duke had explained to her when she was small and still carries her fear of him into her teenage years. When Silver told her that he had been in contact with Mephiles, she was sent into panic knowing that his presence could be near. One of her biggest fears is being used by Mephiles in order to get to Elise and unleash the flames inside her. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman did not give Icing a memorable first impression, him kidnapping the princess in the middle of the Festival of the Sun. Icing was outraged that she let the princess be so easily stolen from safety, even if she was badly injured by the projectile missiles fired from robots and Eggman's Egg Carrier. Icing was put out of commission until she hears of Amy Rose, personally escorting Elise from the Egg Carrier. Later, Eggman and Icing meet in the train station, where Icing vengefully helps Sonic defeat the Egg-Genesis. Ultimately, Icing strongly dislikes him. Trivia * Icing's fur is unusually softer than the other hedgehogs. * It is rumored that the golden star on the back of Icing's poncho is the royal family heirloom, worth millions. No one knows why the Duke placed it on her clothing. * If Icing is near heat/fire too long, she will become weaker and weaker until she will fall unconscious until she is away from the source of it. * Icing's tail stands up a bit more than a normal hedgehog due to mistake in her development. * Icing's favorite food is peaches. She generally loves fruit. * Icing often surfs for fun. She particularly fancies surfing in Wave Ocean. * On the back of her choker is the Soleanna crest engraved which she does not know of. As long as she is Elise's body guard, she must wear it to show loyalty. * She's not albino, but she is pure white. * The soles of her boots are made entirely out of smelted power rings, a very expensive addition made by the Duke and commissioned from a far off specialist. * Icing dislikes the Festival of the Sun but she begrudgingly attends annually and celebrates by Elise's side. Theme Songs Icing's main theme song is Unstoppable by Sia. Gallery Icing.png|Archie Style Icing icing sa 2018.png|SA2B Icing ElisenIcing.png|Elise and Icing together Photo.JPG|Icing with a Town Mission sonic x icing 18 no bg.jpg|Icing in Sonic X 008.2.jpg|Icing in ''Sonic X Rider Icing.png|Icing's Sonic Riders Outfit Sonicboomicing.png|Icing's Sonic Boom design SatAM Icing.png|SatAM Icing Original Icing and Child Elise.png|Icing's original design with child Elise SilvicingSonicX.jpg|Silver and Icing as seen in Sonic X 006 copy.jpg|Screenshot of Elise and Icing in Sonic X, episode 420 sonic battle icing.png|Sonic Battle Icing Wallpaper Category:Browse